1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for radiation imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus may include various imaging modes such as an X-ray apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) apparatus, an ultrasonic apparatus, an electron beam CT apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, or the like.
The radiation imaging apparatus includes a radiation source and a radiation detector which are disposed to face each other. Radiation emitted from the radiation source passes through a patient, and reaches the radiation detector. The radiation detector may generate an image by detecting variable attenuation of the received radiation.
However, if a subject is exposed to radiation for a long period of time, tissues of the subject may be damaged, and various diseases may be caused. A subject, a radiation emitter, and a radiation detector need to be precisely aligned so as to prevent such side effects. For example, an adjustment apparatus that may adjust a location of a radiation emitter may be used for a medical radiation apparatus. The subject, the radiation emitter, and the radiation detector may be aligned by manually or automatically controlling a location adjustor included in the radiation imaging apparatus.